The present invention relates to an apparatus with which a baseball batter may practice swinging of a bat. The invention more particularly relates to a baseball batting practice apparatus in which no moving mechanical parts, such as a baseball, are required, except for a bat which is swung by the user.
To maintain proficiency in the game of baseball requires a batter to practice hitting pitched balls that are at varying heights and have different trajectories ("curve", "slider", "sinker", etc.). The batter's reaction time and swing result in different types of "hits", such as a "straight line drive", a "rising line drive" or a "fly ball".
It would be desirable to provide a baseball batting practice apparatus with which an individual may practice batting without the need for a large area in which to hit a ball, or another person to pitch the ball. Further, it would be desirable to eliminate the need for an actual ball to be pitched by mechanical means, so that precautions need not be taken to prevent the ball from striking objects unintentionally.
By providing immediate visual or audio feedback to the player, he can adjust his swings to correct for deficiencies. The baseball playing apparatus additionally should use a minimum number of parts to reduce complexity and cost.